Dear Rumor
by Bakarina
Summary: "Dear Rumor…" Truth Hope is an aspiring artist who moved to Sunny Island to improve his craft. A year after he left he begins to write to his brother back in their hometown every month whether it's about a cat he saw walking to the grocer's one morning or about his budding love life. "…I'll write to you again soon brother, love Truth." Truth/Elsa


A/N: Someone requested a Truth/Elsa fic long ago and I will deliver it! The first time I tried it ended badly because my computer hates me so let's try this again!

I could've also posted one of the one-shots I have planned, but I'm not satisfied with how they are right now and I refuse to put out content I'm not proud of.

OCs will be included in this story by the way.

This is the prologue; hopefully I'll post the official chapter one soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*

 **Rumor's Letter**

 _ **Dear Truth**_

*~.*~.*~.

I didn't tell anyone in my family I was leaving for the Sunny Island. I knew they would try to stop me if I did. So I packed in secret and bought my ticket for the ship heading there out of my own pocket money. I did, however, feel as if I had to tell my brother, but…not until I was on the ship, when it would be impossible for him to try and stop me.

I left a note with one of our friends, Aaron, and told him not to give it to Rumor until tomorrow night. By then the ship will be too far gone for Rumor to do anything about it.

I have to improve my art if I want to make it as an artist and I believe that I won't be able to do that if I stay here.

My brother, he's an aspiring artist too, but our styles are too similar because we're always together and we always only get each other's opinions on our pieces…in the end I think being separated like this will benefit both of us.

Even if my sister and parents don't understand my intentions and are furious with me forever…I hope that Rumor, at least one day, will realize that my intentions for leaving were good.

*.*.*.*

Late into the night Truth grabbed his bags and snuck out of his shared bedroom with his twin brother. He left through the window and ran towards the docks. Unfortunately, with the time it was it didn't leave him much room to pace himself so he had to hurry. If not the ship would leave without him!

"W-wait I'm getting on!" Truth screamed as loudly as he could as he reached the ship. He showed the man his ticket and soon boarded the ship.

"M-made…it…" Truth huffed. He let go of his bags and grabbed onto the ship's railing. Soon, the ship began leaving the dock.

"I guess…this will be the last time I see this town for a long while huh?" Truth stared out to his town. A few people were still out and about, but for the most part it was empty…It was sad in a way, to see the town so empty.

"But I'm sure in the morning everyone will be out and about doing their own thing." Truth stared at the town until it was nothing more than a dot on the horizon.

*.*.*.*

It took a week for Truth to arrive to his destination, but when he finally got there he was surprised to find someone waiting for him.

"You're Truth Hope aren't you?" A man asked.

"Y-yes…who are you?" Truth asked.

"My name's Edward! I hear you were an art student of my older brother's!" Edward smiled.

"Oh! You're Mr. Campana's little brother!" Truth said.

"That's right. I figured it'd feel pretty lonely to arrive in an unknown place with no one to greet you! Plus…I get the feeling you don't have a place to stay right?" Edward said.

"You're right I don't…" Truth admitted.

"Great! Then you can stay with me! The house was feeling a little empty ever since my old roommate moved out.

*~.*~.*~.

Edward dragged me to his home. It was on a cliff that oversaw the ocean and it was a ways away from the town, but the view was absolutely breathtaking!

"Wow…! This looks gorgeous!" I smiled.

"Glad you like it, but you can enjoy the view later, we should get you settled so you can put those bags down." Edward led me into his home. It was rather big with a library, two separate study rooms, a dining room, a living room, a kitchen, and six rooms, one being occupied by Edward himself.

"Pick any room you'd like!" Edward said. I ended up choosing the room that had only a few basic furnishings: a bed, a closet, and a drawer.

Edward seemed a bit confused about my decision, but he only shrugged and told me to rearrange the place as I liked.

I didn't bring much except for all my art supplies, some money, and clothes so it was easy to put everything away quickly.

I wanted to go and try to sketch the way the ocean looked from the cliff so I grabbed my sketchbook. Something fell out of it.

It's…a letter?

It was addressed to me, but I don't remember ever putting it in there. Who would even right me a letter?

*.*.*.*

 _May 27, XXX7_

 _Dear Truth,_

 _I can't believe you made plans to go to Sunny Island without me! You know I have half a mind to go after you…but I won't._

 _Listen, I don't know why you left and I doubt I'd really understand if you explained it to me. So for now I'll trust you and stay put, but only on three conditions. You better promise to do them!_

 _One: You have to improve your art while you're over there._

 _Two: After you've been there for a year you have to start writing me letters, at least one a month. Since, knowing you, you're only going to want to draw your first year over there so you have to begin writing your second year. I expect you to start writing by June you hear me! Since I know that when your boat arrives safely June first will be your first day on the Island…_

 _Three: You have to have a spectacular drawing, painting, or some other artwork done by June 1_ _st_ _, XXX9. Because I'll come to the Island too that day and if you don't have a spectacular piece of art to show me that day then I'm dragging you back home!_

 _I'll be waiting for your first letter,_

 _Rumor_

*~.*~.*~.

"…Guess this means I have to work twice as hard as I was planning to!"

The art piece I make will definitely blow you away Rumor, just you wait! I'll be an even better artist by the time you get here.


End file.
